Shining Star
by Ember Mage
Summary: Random reflections upon Nachi, Madoka, and their relationship.
1. Analysis, collection

**Disclaimer:** No property of _Full Moon wo Sagashite_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Tanemura Arina.

* * *

**Author's note:** These one-shots are done for the LiveJournal community, 30romances. I selected this couple because of the lack of Nachi x Madoka fanfiction online, and I have yet to try my hand at _Full Moon wo Sagashite_ fanfiction.

* * *

**Shining Star  
Theme #8 - Analysis; collection**

* * *

She always felt a space between them. She always felt that he loved someone else, especially when he talked to Full Moon. A wide smile would play on his lips, and his jade-colored eyes would dazzle gently under the lights of the studio whenever the two conversed. At first, Madoka paid no heed, but as days passed by, she started to sense that there was something between them, especially when Nachi asked for her glasses and hat to find the person that wanted to harm Full Moon.

She always felt miles away from Nachi, even when he was only less than a foot away from her.

The next time they were in backstage alone, Madoka, suspicious of Nachi's feelings, finally summoned the courage to ask him her question, trying to make her voice sound like it was out of curiosity.

"Do you love her?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "No."

Madoka blinked, puzzled. Didn't he love Full Moon? From his meaningful gazes to the laughter in his voice whenever he talked to her?

A hand gently cupped her chin and lifted her face up to his. Madoka could feel his breath pressing against her face as he leaned in. "I love..."

Nachi never finished his sentence.


	2. Roses, daisies, carnations, water lilies

**Disclaimer:** No property of _Full Moon wo Sagashite_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Tanemura Arina.

* * *

**Author's note:** These one-shots are done for the LiveJournal community, 30romances. I selected this couple because of the lack of Nachi x Madoka fanfiction online, and I have yet to try my hand at _Full Moon wo Sagashite_ fanfiction.

* * *

**Shining Star  
Theme #23 - Roses; daisies; carnations; water lilies **

* * *

Nachi recalled the time when he first saw Madoka's commercial for TA Cosmetics.

He had been inside his apartment, busily humming one of the songs he and his friends had made up. Bored, he plopped down and flicked on the TV. After channel-surfing for something interesting to watch, he came upon a commercial for the upcoming perfume for TA Cosmetics.

The screen viewed an android-like woman amidst a bundle of roses, seemingly like she was in a gardenia. Her gentle song flew towards Nachi's ears, and the lyrics were so catchy that he paused, lowering his arm down from the television set. As the girl mournfully poured her heart out around the bridge of the song, her armor cracked by the time the chorus came. The shell shattered around her after she finished the song, revealing a wild flurry of mauve tresses amongst the wind.

Nachi stared with wonder. The girl on the screen looked entrancingly beautiful, but what caught him in surprise was how troubled she looked. Her pouting, rosy lips quivered as if the girl's lover had truly vanished, lingering for one last kiss that would no longer touch her. The girl's amethyst eyes started solemnly off into space, as if wistfully wishing for something to come when she knew it would never come again.

Nachi continued his oberservance, his eyes falling on her sad figure. She had a feeling that he could relate to, like how he was nervous at his first arrival at the music industry. Was she nervous? Was she scared of something? Even if the girl on TV was pretending, why did her eyes give away the mixed look of fright and confusion?

Still, Nachi had to admit... if only she smiled, then the garden around her would be perfect...


	3. Cold hands, cold feet

**Disclaimer:** No property of _Full Moon wo Sagashite_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Tanemura Arina.

* * *

**Author's note:** These one-shots are done for the LiveJournal community, 30romances. I selected this couple because of the lack of Nachi x Madoka fanfiction online, and I have yet to try my hand at _Full Moon wo Sagashite_ fanfiction.

* * *

**Shining Star  
Theme #1 - Cold hands; cold feet**

* * *

Madoka hated the winter.

She hated the icy breeze that would sting her cheeks pink, and she hated the drizzling rain blazing across the streets of downtown. If worse came to worse, it would even snow. Playing in snow was fun, but nearly slipping on the ice each time Madoka tried to board a taxi didn't seem "fun" at all.

She hated the gloomy look of the skies, and most of all, she hated how cold her hands would get. Even with the motherly protection of her gloves, they'd still end up cold once she took them off.

When Madoka would arrive home, she'd throw down her purse in frustration, letting out rants about the freezing weather. Nachi would only smile in his usual lazy manner, pull off one of her gloves, and wrap his warm, dry hands around hers. "You're pretty warm compared to outside,"he'd comment, and Madoka would blush. A few seconds later, she'd be throwing another hissy fit about what he meant when he said that.

Love was one of the warmer aspects of the winter.


	4. Think Pink, blow

**Disclaimer:** No property of _Full Moon wo Sagashite_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Tanemura Arina.

* * *

**Author's note:** These one-shots are done for the LiveJournal community, 30romances. I selected this couple because of the lack of Nachi x Madoka fanfiction online, and I have yet to try my hand at _Full Moon wo Sagashite_ fanfiction.

* * *

**Shining Star  
Theme #7 - Think Pink; blow**

* * *

On some rare occasions, Nachi would buy bubblegum, usually the brand Think Pink because the gum wouldn't lose its flavor as much. Madoka would watch him blow bubble after bubble, trying to make the next one larger than the last. Amazingly, each of his bubbles inflated nearly towards his eye level. 

Madoka knew that if she tried blowing a bubble, they'd pop immediately, or she'd spit out her gum from all the excitement. He was gentle, unlike her, and that was why she loved him so much.


End file.
